battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
HT-95 Levkov
The HT-95 is a casemate hovering Main Battle Tank featured in Battlefield 4: Final Stand. The HT-95 Levkov is only available on Operation Whiteout and Hammerhead, where it is available for both factions. It retains all of the features that are basic to Main Battle Tanks, such as unlockable enhancements, a powerful main gun, thick armor and slow to medium speed. Propelled by a series of rocket-thrusters, the HT-95 perpetually hovers above the ground, only ceasing to do so when it is destroyed. Despite floating above the ground, the tank is still able to Roadkill players. Another product of the rocket engines is the tank's unique ability to strafe, allowing the tank to move to the left or right without having to adjust the direction the tank is facing. This allows the HT-95 to potentially out maneuver enemy tanks in combat, letting it strafe from the left or right whilst still keeping its heavy front armor facing the enemy. Because of its casemate design—the cannon is not mounted on a turret—the entire tank must be turned in order to aim horizontally. This makes the tank more vulnerable to threats it is not facing, especially if disabled. One drawback is the noise level of the hover thrusters, which are significantly louder than the engines of the standard tanks, as well as the snow and air the thrusters kick up around it, making it very noticeable. This makes it very difficult for the tank to remain undetected, as players will be able to hear it much sooner than other tanks, and the debris it continuously kicks up makes it hard to conceal in brush or other cover. Another issue with the tank is that the main cannon causes a significant amount of upwards recoil when firing, which the vehicle operator must compensate to keep on target. Coaxial attachments, like the LMG or HMG, do not cause this. Specializations and unlocks for the HT-95 Levkov mirror those already unlocked or locked by conventional Main Battle Tanks. The 120mm AP Shell is unlocked by default for the vehicle, or can equip Sabot Shells for a more effective anti-vehicle role or HE Shells for a more anti-infantry orientated role once unlocked respectively. Sabot Shells travel at an increased velocity and slightly deal higher damage against vehicles than the HE Shell with less drop over range, but do not deal any explosive splash damage of the HE or AP Shells. Canister shells act like a shotgun, dealing damage in a spread, effective against infantry and light vehicles, but are ineffective against heavy vehicles. For the vehicle's secondary weapon, an assortment of available Coaxial Machine Guns are available, with the LMG unlocked by default, and can be used against infantry and light vehicles is the HMG is equipped instead. Alternatively, for anti-armor purposes, Guided Shells and STAFF Shells can be equipped. Zoom Optics are unlocked by default, but may be replaced with IRNV Optics or Thermal Optics for more efficient target identification. For countermeasures, IR Smoke is unlocked by default, which temporarily spoofs and jams enemy lock-on weapons and can hide the vehicle from enemies, even against IRNV or Thermal Optics temporarily. The Fire Extinguisher can help the vehicle recover from being disabled. The Smokescreen does not counteract lock-on or thermal imaging, but provides effective visual cover, and makes the vehicle immune to critical damage. Active Protection will defeat all incoming anti-tank or high-explosive projectiles for a short time while active (with the exception of TV Missiles, due to being classified as a 'vehicle' instead of a 'projectile' by the game engine). The gunner is always armed with a secondary heavy machine gun turret, and can equip one specialization. The Gunner SOFLAM can be equipped to laser-paint targets, Belt Feeder to improve the MG's reload time, Proximity Scan to scan for enemies around the vehicle (pointless for use in Hardcore game modes due to lack of a minimap), or Gunner Incendiary to damage enemy infantry in vicinity. In addition, aforementioned optics may be equipped. Gallery Battlefield4-final-stand-ht95-Kopie.jpg HT-95_Rear.png|Rear view of HT-95 Levkov. HT-95_Front.png|Front view of HT-95 Levkov. HT-95_HUD.png|First person view within HT-95 Levkov. HT-95_Thermal.png|Thermal Optic view of HT-95 Levkov. HT-95_Gunner.png|Gunner seat view of HT-95 Levkov. HT-95_TPV.png|Third-Person view of HT-95 Levkov. Trivia *The name "Levkov" may be a reference to Vladimir Israilevich Levkov, a Soviet professor who built various hovercraft vehicles and also led a project to design a hovercraft tank for the USSR in 1937. *If a player goes prone and crawls under the thrusters, they will die. *The HT-95 visually resembles the Swedish Strv 103 "S" tank. See Also *Type 32 Nekomata Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4 Category:Main Battle Tanks Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4: Final Stand Category:Battlefield 4: Final Stand